Weapons of Escape
by kariuchiha19
Summary: The headlines of all the newspapers read the same thing: "THE ARMS DEALER HAS BEEN CAPTURED! REPEAT, KATSU DEIDARA, HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" What does this mean for Both Deidara and Sasori?  Sasodei. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Prologue

And so begins another installment to my Weapons Saga. Heheh.

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Welcome, to Weapons of Escape.

**Prologue**

The judge looked down at his newest victim. It had finally happened.

The Arms Dealer had finally been caught.

Everyone was shocked at how young the boy was. He was no older than 17! This couldn't be possible. He had to be covering up for someone. After all, they had been after the Arms Dealer for over twelve years! The judge ran a hand through his grey hair, his honey eyes looking down at the boy.

The so called Arms Dealer had long golden hair that fell to his mid-back with some pulled into a high pony tail. His eyes were such a magnificent blue; they could make sapphires hide in shame. Dressed in typical convict wear, he never seemed to lose his pride…not even knowing that all of his magical abilities were locked away thanks to a collar around his neck.

"I'll ask you once more Katsu Deidara…Who are you taking the fall for?" asked the judge. The boy, now known as Deidara, looked up at the judge with a bored expression, "I've told you ten times already. I am not lying. You wanted the Arms Dealer? You got me. Fucking Hidan distracted me and your little cops were able to get into my shop." "You do realize that you are facing over 500 years of prison don't you?" Deidara shrugged, not really caring what this man had to say. "You don't deny that you've committed the murders and sold illegal weapons, among many other things, that should sentence you to death? You're lucky we're going easy on you because of your age." Deidara nodded, "I know."

Looking up at him with those arrogant, sapphire eyes, Deidara seemed to be studying him. With a sigh, the judge asked, "Well, Arms Dealer, how do you plead?" Deidara looked over at the jury, "It doesn't matter does it?" he stated. The judge raised a silver brow in question and the young blonde teen continued, "After all, If I don't have the right amount of money, it doesn't matter."

The judge's eyes widened. What did this boy mean? "What?" "Don't play dumb. You are Yoku are you not?" asked the boy. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Yoku. Deidara smirked, "_**Justice is corrupt**_." He stated, shocking, not only the judge, but the jurors as well. "_**Here, fate is determined by how high a**__**status**__._" Continued Deidara as he looked up at the judge. "_**You're the master of**__**the courtroom…but all you want is what's in my wallet more than anything**__._" Yoku narrowed his eyes at him this time, "How dare you, you insolent brat!" he growled. Deidara laughed, "Shall I tell what you are? And maybe what your fate will be un?"

Not losing his composure, Yoku straightened up, "You have nothing to tell." He said. Deidara merely laughed, "_**Even a rapist can be saved if he slips you enough to get what you want. For you see my friends its simple-Money's a hell of a D.A."**_ There were gasps from the jurors as they listened to the blonde. Yoku merely cleared his throat, "What makes you think he's telling the truth?" "_**No matter the appearance, the age, the race, the sex, it means nothing to you. The only thing that matters-you got the cash, the green, the dough? Good, then it's a deal."**_

The audience in the courtroom started to whisper among themselves as Deidara smirked and continued, "O_**ur lives are on the line, you see, determined by-"**_ he pointed at Yoku, "_**Yours truly. 'If you want salvation hand over your money'!**_" "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" (A/n: I HAD to do it. XD) exclaimed Yoku as he banged his gavel to try and quiet down everyone, especially Deidara. "What right do you have to spew such lies?" he asked in disgust.

With a wide smirk, Deidara ignored the question, "_**So what if sin is the only thing on your resume`? This is a corrupted form of judgment! If I want to climb out of the pit of false accusations, I'll have to fork it over, hand it over, all of my money!"**_ "You are under oath Deidara!" "I know. And I haven't broken that oath at all._** For your 'baby girl', who will never stand on her legs, you need money! So, if you bring forth envy, gluttony, pride, and lust, all you wish will come to be?"**_

Yoku was losing his patience. Why wouldn't this boy shut up? "_**Your Honor, today the court of doubt assembles again! The good weep while those evil have a grin! If you to grant the wish you crave most, harder and harder the unjust hammer will blow!"**_ explained Deidara. Yoku sighed, "Anything else?" The blonde's smirk widened and his eyes brightened, "Oh yes. Next is your fate. _**A dastardly mass killer who led the red army, naturally a crime of state. A bribe of all bribes given to you so gladly. 'The Defendant is not guilty!' Civil war breaks out because of the unfair verdict; Leader of red shot. Grotesque bodies litter the fields once so pretty."**_

How did that have to do with Yoku? He sighed and gave up trying to shut the boy up. It didn't seem like anything fazed him. "_**The wrath will find its way to you- you should've seen it. Your white house will burn in fire. Your beloved 'baby girl', you have no fear when she's safely in your arms. In the burnt white house, people will be sure to find the cuddling bodies a 'father and his child'.**_"

"Guilty!" exclaimed the judge, his temper finally at its limit, "Take him away!"

Deidara laughed maniacally, "Aw, but you didn't let me finish! I was just getting to the good part!_** When you wake up, you will be alone, in an unbearably warm place. So this is the gate to Hell. Whether it is Heaven or Lucifer- who has the right to judge? The one from the flaming yard? Even the most evil can be free if they pay the lovely fee, right? After all, this is the truth- Money is a Hell of a D.A.**_" The security guards went over and grabbed the boy roughly. Though, that did nothing to silence him, "_**You smile at the Grim Reaper like he's an old friend, and whisper into his ear, 'You can roll in shit, I'll never give up my fortune. It's mine, all mine, you know.' You head for the exit with a prideful stance…And you fall through a hole straight into the depths of Hell!**_"

The Guards began to drag the boy away, but his gaze locked with the judge, Yoku, "_**So what if sin is the only thing on your resume`? This is a corrupted form of judgment! Even if someone- oh let's just say you- doesn't get to walk away from all that he has done. So someday you'll make a deal and collect once again, sin of Greed made into a fragment! As soon-**_" Luckily, the door shut, cutting off the boy that was known as the Arms Dealer.

Yoku looked around the courtroom. All eyes were on him, and all eyes held doubt. Damn that boy. How did he know so much? And would that really be his fate?...no…of course not…and even if it was… '_**As soon as I do…I promise Hell will turn into a Utopia meant for only me and my little girl.'**_ "Bring on the next case…"…

~Meanwhile~

Deidara laughed as the guards shoved him in the back of a truck. "Too bad he won't listen to me un! Oh well, just means that one less corrupt official is on Raito's side!" he said as the door slammed…

(A/n) Haha! And so begins the new saga! Anyone confused? GOOD! I love doing that. XD.

Dei: It was fun un!

Saso: Where am I?

You'll see Saso, you'll see. The song is Judgment of Corruption by Kaito of the Vocaloids. These lyrics were provided to me by VocaloidYume77 on DeviantArt. THANKS! XD. Ah, I love the Vocaloids. Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used to burn Yoku's house! And by the way, Yoku means Greed in Japanese!


	2. Chapter 1: Maximum Security

And here's the first chap! Had to, I like the way people responded to it. XD.

Dei: Though, no one noticed un.

Saso: Shocking really.

Heh, I agree. I thought ONE of them was going to notice! Oh well. Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Arigato!

**Chapter 1: Maximum Security**

Sasori sighed as he turned off the light to the twin's room. He was pretty much spent. Deidara had caught a cold and couldn't work that day, poor kid. Of course…then the blonde warlock had asked Sasori to watch over the Devil's Arms for him. Sasori had agreed…and that was when his day had become a nightmare.

Most of the customers were already used to him. Since he was Deidara's lover, they felt they could trust him to give them as great a service as the Arms Dealer himself. That, Sasori could handle.

Then there were the pains in the ass. The ones that felt that, if it wasn't Deidara, there's no way the weapon was good. They continued to pester Sasori until the red head nearly lost his temper on them.

And lastly, there was Hidan. Damn him. That Grim Reaper needed to get a damn life! As usual, he was causing chaos, tossing swords and other bladed weapons around, hoping to frighten the customers.

On him, Sasori DID lose his temper though. He had grabbed the albino with his scorpion tail and tossed him down the stairs, sending the dagger Deidara had made him down after and into his skull. After that, Light and Shadow promised to keep Hidan away. And they did…though he had worried for their safety for a bit…until Lucifer showed up anyway. The fallen angel would destroy Hidan if he harmed a single hair on the blonde twins' heads.

Sasori walked into his and Deidara's room and smiled. At least his love had gotten to rest today. The blonde stirred, "Danna?" he asked before he sneezed and blue flames scattered around the room. Sasori chuckled, "Yeah, it's me Dei." He made his way over to the bed and lay beside him. Deidara automatically wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on Sasori's chest. "How was it un?" he asked.

With a shrug, Sasori decided to keep it a secret how bad it had been, "It was all right. Nothing I couldn't handle." He kissed the top of the blonde's head, causing a smile to appear on said blonde's face. "That's good un. I was worried that it would be too much for you." "Nah. It was fine love." Replied Sasori.

It was silent for a few moments, before both men fell asleep…

~Yeah, and on to what I have planned~

Sasori was awoken by a loud clanging sound. He shot up in the bed…to find that he was in a pitch black cell. Wait…What? "Dei?" he muttered confusion and paranoia running through him. He heard someone swear in another language before a shadow moved. "Fucking cops treating me like I'm some sort of box un." Yeah. That un was definitely Deidara. "Dei…you ok?" he asked as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, "Where are we?"

The blonde looked up at him, confusion written all over his face. "Dei?" he asked once more. Deidara raised a brow at the redhead, "You're not one of my customers…so how is it you realized my name? And the nickname is from where un?"

Eyes widening, Sasori felt hurt. What did that mean? Could Deidara actually have forgotten him? No…that couldn't be it! "Katsu Deidara. The Arms Dealer…" he said. Deidara nodded, "So you do know…but I don't know you…hmm…this is very odd un." Sasori felt another stab to his heart. Didn't know him? How could that be?

"Where are we anyway?" asked the redhead. Deidara raised a brow at him. "Akuma Maximum Security Prison un." Sasori stared at the blonde in shock. _Prison?_ "They actually…but…how?" asked Sasori, not liking the situation. Deidara shrugged, "Hidan's an idiot. That's all I have to say un."

Hidan…Sasori swore he was gonna smack the albino upside the head when he saw him. Deidara yawned; "Well I'm tired…" he jumped up onto the top bunk and made himself comfortable. Sasori sighed. He'd have to wait for the morning to ask Deidara anything then. The blonde could fall asleep in seconds…

With a sigh, Sasori lay back on the bottom bunk and closed his eyes. "In the morning…" he muttered…

~Elsewhere~

Deidara yawned and stretched with a smile. He felt much better this morning. He's fever was gone, he could finally breathe through his nose, and his head wasn't spinning anymore. He'd have to find a way to repay Sasori for taking over for the day. He knew that it wasn't easy, tending to the customers on top of dealing with Hidan… The blonde turned to look at his love…to be met with an empty bed. "Danna?" he asked. Where was Sasori?

Eh, he was probably already in the kitchen. Deidara get to his feet and went to shower. Afterwards, he made his way to the kitchen. "Look who's up at last." He heard Lucifer say. "Morning Luci." He replied as he scanned the room.

No Sasori.

"Where's Sasori-no-danna?" asked the blonde. "He's not-" "-still asleep?" Deidara turned to the twins, "No…I thought he was in here already un…" Light glanced at Shadow. Shadow turned to Lucifer, "Lucifer-sama, you did remember to give Sasori the counter necklace…right?" asked the male twin. Deidara's eyes widened in realization, "Oh Jashin Luci…don't tell me you forgot…"

Lucifer sighed, "It would seem that I have my boy. Forgive me." Deidara groaned in frustration. He must have sent Sasori elsewhere while he was asleep. Being sick does that to a warlock…but where had he sent the redhead?

"Look who's fucking up!" exclaimed Hidan as he walked into the room. He and his scythe were covered in blood. "Ugh, Hidan! Don't get blood everywhere!" exclaimed Deidara as he rubbed his temples. Hidan scoffed and exited the room. "Light, Shadow." The twins turned to their older brother, "I need you two to keep Hidan away from me. It's Sunday, so I don't have to be in the shop, but now I have to look for Sasori…and I need full concentration un." Light and Shadow nodded, "No problem. Handling Hidan is our specialty!" they said simultaneously. Deidara nodded and grabbed an apple before heading to his room…

~And back with the poor Redhead~

"OI! KATSU! GET UP!"

Sasori jump and banged his head on the top bunk over him. Cursing, he rubbed the spot he had hit as he saw Deidara jump down. "Fuck off Akasuna. You think just because you put this collar on me, I'll heed to your will? You're highly mistaken un." Sasori's eyes widened as he looked over to the gates of the cell and saw…himself.

"You should learn respect boy. After all, I'm the only one that is actually positive that you are the Arms Dealer." Said the one on the other side of the gates. (For the sake of my sanity, I am calling the other Sasori, Akasuna.) Deidara scoffed, "You assume I give two shits Akasuna? Cause I don't un. You just got lucky asshole." Akasuna frowned and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "We'll see how long you can keep that cocky attitude Arms Dealer." He said before walking off.

Sasori couldn't believe it. How the hell had he ended up in ANOTHER alternate dimension? He let himself fall back onto the bottom bunk with a groan of frustration. He had thought that after all the shit with Aradied he wouldn't have to deal with alternates or anything like that! What went wrong?

After a few seconds of thought, it hit him.

Deidara had been sick.

He groaned again and sat up, minding his head as to not hit the top bunk again. His eyes met sapphire blue. "Mind explaining why you look exactly like that asshole named Akasuna un?" asked Deidara. Sasori sighed. What the hell was he gonna tell him? Deidara was too smart to lie to him…he'd catch on too quick…and he didn't have time to think of an elaborate explanation…the truth?

What would Deidara think? Was he still a warlock? Sasori looked over at the blonde, looking him up and down. Long golden hair held up in his half pony tail, those stunning sapphire eyes, thought he was dressed in convict wear…and there was a strange collar. Besides those two differences, he looked EXACTLY the same. This universe was different than the one he had been to. Aradied's universe…there...everything was opposite…but…

Here…here the only difference was that Deidara and he didn't seem to be on good terms…

"Are you planning on answering me un?" asked the blonde in an irate tone. This brought the red head out of his thoughts. Well…it seemed that Deidara had his emotions here too…but…how?

"You really wanna know Dei?" he asked, still unsure of whether or not he should say who he was… Deidara rolled his eyes, something that he normally did to Hidan, before saying, sarcasm heavy in his voice, "No, I don't. I asked to waste my breath un." Sasori smirked. Deidara was still pretty impatient. A thought came to the red head, "Depends…what exactly do you think about the Akasuna?" he asked, smirk still in place.

A flash of emotion went through Deidara's eyes. If Sasori wasn't used to that from when he had first met his blonde, he would've never caught it. It was the hint of adoration that Sasori had seen in his own blonde on a daily basis. Deidara shrugged, "Like I said, he's an asshole un. Damn bastard came into my shop and put this stupid collar around my neck." Sasori couldn't help but smirk. Deidara was still a good liar…but his eyes still could give up his true feelings.

"Anyway…My name is Scipio. I'm in here for…first degree murder." Sasori said. Deidara raised a brow at him, but before he could question it- "OI! BREAKFAST TIME!"

The door to the cell opened automatically and Sasori saw Akasuna move to lean on the bars. "That includes our newest addition. And just in case you're too much of a dumb blonde, that's you Katsu." Sasori saw a look of rage cross the blonde's face before he shoved Akasuna on his ass and stormed off.

"Damn blonde…" Sasori heard his other mutter. Akasuna got to his feet, spared Sasori a glance and walked away. "Guess he couldn't be bothered to think of my appearance at the moment…" muttered Sasori as he looked down at himself. He had on the same outfit as Deidara, and this fact made him wrinkle his nose in distaste. He touched his neck to find that he also had a collar on…but how? He sighed and headed out.

He took a good look around and frowned.

This was No Saidai Maximum Security Prison…

Fuck.

(A/n) And so ends the first chapter of my latest Weapons installment!

Dei: So danna and I aren't together un?

Saso: *arm around Dei* Don't sound so down. It's just in the fic.

Heheh. Well, R&R! Flames to be used to cremate people!


	3. Chapter 2:The Young Tailor Girl

Dei: I feel another Vocaloid song coming un…

Saso: You know how Kari is.

Yeah, shut it. Anywho, what up peoples! Just here in my dorm again. Bored outta my mind so I decided to type the next chappie of Weapons!  
>Dei: Back to when Danna is in jail un!<p>

Saso: Not so good for me…

Dei: *kisses his cheek* It's gonna be ok Danna!

Heheh. Anyway, Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies! Oh, and the song that comes is _The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka_! It's by Megurine Luka! Look it up so you can hear it! XD.

**Chapter 2: The Young Tailor Girl**

Sasori couldn't help but feel the slight irony to the situation. Here he was, someone that had always sought to protect others and keep justice, in a Maximum Security Prison. Another piece of irony for you? The person he loved most in his dimension hated his guts in this one.

This was going to be a long day.

He looked down at the food (if it could be considered food) that the prison had for the inmates. He swore he heard it growl at him. "It's a good thing I don't actually need to eat to survive…" he muttered to himself.

A shadow moved to his left and he turned to see a woman with long pink hair. Her green eyes were staring straight at him, and she had a sly smile on her face. Before he could look away, "Hello there. You're new as well aren't you?" she asked. "Uh…I'd rather not say." Replied the redhead. The woman moved a little closer, her face right in front of Sasori's, "Ah, yes. I understand. I have to say though, you are quite handsome."

Before Sasori could reply, he was pulled away from the woman and dragged to the other side of the room. "Oi!" he got back on his feet and saw Deidara. "Dei?" "You sure aren't that smart are you? Stay away from Senbo un. She gets obsessed with men easily. Any little positive comment her way and she'll consider you her lover." And the blonde left once more…

~Meanwhile in Sasori's Home Universe~

Lucifer watched as Deidara looked through various spell books. "Anything my boy?" he asked, knowing how worried young warlock was. "Not yet…I need to track him down first…" Placing a hand on the young blonde's shoulder, Lucifer sighed, "I really do apologize for this Deidara."

With a chuckle, Deidara replied, "Don't worry about it Luci. You made a mistake. Not even you are perfect un." Closing the spell book in his hands, Deidara sighed. "Guess I'm going to need some help…" Raising a brow, Lucifer watched as Deidara pulled out his phone. "Five four three…six eight one…forty two fifty seven." Muttered the Arms Dealer as he dialed.

"Who are you calling my boy?" asked Lucifer. Deidara looked up as he held the phone to his ear. "My grandmother."…

~Back with our poor Redhead~

Sasori sat in the cafeteria. He had been trying to think of a way back home for a good hour, and had just given up. Deidara had surely noticed his absence by now anyway, so he'd be trying to find him already. As he looked around the room, a certain pink haired woman sat next to him. "Hello. I never got to ask you your name before that boy so rudely pulled you away." She said. Sasori blinked at her before sighing in annoyance. "Scipio." He said, using the alias he had told this universe's Deidara. The girl smiled, "I'm Senbo. It's a pleasure to meet you Scipio." "Yeah yeah."

For a good ten minutes, the woman started asking Sasori questions. None of them were actually answered, but she didn't seem to notice. After a while, Sasori grew impatient and got to his feet. "Ah, where are you headed?" asked Senbo. Sasori didn't answer and merely continued walking…Senbo following. Before the crimson haired man could turn and coldly glare at her, Deidara's voice reached his ear. "There you are Scipio-kun!"

Turning to the blonde, Sasori was surprised to see him cling to his arm with a smile, "I've been looking all over for you un!" "Uh…huh?" Sasori asked in confusion. Senbo seemed to be trying to glare a hole into Deidara's head now, "What are you doing?" she asked coldly. Deidara just smiled sweetly, "So sorry, he's taken. Got it? Take your psycho hands somewhere else before you make the mistake of crossing me."

Senbo glared at Deidara for another few seconds before storming off. Sasori turned to Deidara in question, "What was that about?" Deidara shrugged and released Sasori's arm, "Hey, it was either that or she would stick to you like a leech. She's delusional. You didn't hear of the Tailor of Enbizaka case from last year un?" Sasori shook his head. Deidara laughed, "It was all over the news!

"_On the corner of Enbizaka street is a young woman that owns a tailor shop. With virtue and a reliable appearance, she is a very popular girl in the neighborhood._"

Sasori blinked. "Ok?" Deidara chuckled and continued. "_The kind of thing that causes her to worry is the constant cheating of the one she loves. __**Although a person like me is waiting at home, he seems to have chosen to never return. But I must continue with my honest living. I tightly grip the pair of scissors in my hand. These scissors given to me by my late mother the more you sharpen them the better they will cut.**_"

Sasori felt a chill at the last statement. "All right…what does that have to do with Senbo?" he asked. Deidara chuckled.

"_**Today the town is as calm as always. It is indeed very a great place to live. I saw my beloved down at the main street. Wait, who is that strange woman that he is with? That red kimono suits her very well and he seemed quite happy with that lovely woman. I couldn't bear seeing him in this manner and ran right back to my lonely shop."**_

Sasori saw a faint image of Senbo appearing behind Deidara. It seemed that the collar couldn't contain Deidara's magical abilities completely.

"_**But I must continue with my honest living. I tightly grip the pair of scissors in my hand. As the flow of tears seems to be never-ending, I work on repairing the red kimono here."**_

The image turned to one of a small town.

"_**The town seems quite uneasy today. It seems someone has committed a horrible crime. I saw my beloved in front of the bridge."**_

An image of a bridge with two people on it. One was a man with messy blue hair, the other, a girl with long teal hair wearing a kimono with a green sash.

"_**Wait, who is that strange woman that he is with? My beloved seems to be quite depressed as he leans on the woman with the beautiful hair. The green sash around her waist suits her well. So, that's the kind of woman that you like?"**_

The woman fades into a red mist and the image switches to a tailor shop where Senbo is sitting.

"_**But I must continue with my honest living. I tightly grip the pair of scissors in my hand. My eyes are red with tears as I work on repairing the green sash that I have here."**_

Sasori started to understand the story a bit. The scenery changed to a shop with the man and a young blonde haired girl.

"_**The town seems to be in a state of chaos. Apparently, there has been another crime. I saw my beloved at the hairpin shop. Wait, who is that strange woman that he is with? For this girl that seems to be way too young, he buys a beautiful yellow hairpin. What on Earth does he think that he's doing? Does he really have no kind of boundaries?"**_

Sasori wondered how Deidara knew all of this really. It was one thing to know that she had murdered someone, but to know how and why?

"_**But I must continue with my honest living. I tightly grip the pair of scissors in my hand. I don't remember my scissors being of this color. I will do better at my work today. I have finally finished all of my hard work. If you don't come over to see me, then I'll just go over to you."**_

Sasori saw Senbo in the red kimono, a green sash around her waist, and the yellow hairpin in her hair.

"_**The red kimono. The nice green sash. The yellow hairpin which I put in my hair. I've finally become the woman of your dreams. Well? What do you think? Aren't I beautiful?**_

"_**The town is completely chaotic today. This time it was a man that seems to have been killed. An entire family of four people, murdered by someone that still is unknown."**_

Sasori saw Senbo in front of the man this time. She was smiling and showing him her outfit.

"_**Anyway my love was acting very strange **__Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you.__** Wait what? As if he had never spoken to me before. It was as if we had never met before."**_

Sasori saw her pull out the scissors and stab the man before the image vanished.

"_**But I must continue with my honest living. I tightly grip the pair of scissors in my hand. The scissors that I see are stained blood red. The more you sharpen them the better they will cut."**_

Sasori ran a hand through his hair, a habit that he had when he was stressed. "So Senbo is a psychotic, possessive bitch?" he asked. The statement caused the blonde to laugh. "Pretty much un. So seriously, I'd stay away from her." Sasori nodded. He wasn't in the mood to deal with an obsessive bitch.

"Thanks for the warning then Dei." He said. Deidara nodded and seemed to scan the room. "She doesn't seem to be around, but you can never be sure with Senbo. It's like she melts into the shadows un." Sasori chuckled. Whatever type of universe he had ended up in, it was extremely similar to his own. Nothing like Aradied's universe at all. Speaking of other universes…

"Hey Dei?" The blonde turned to the red head, "These collars are what cut off our powers right?" Deidara nodded, "Some warlock in the IFBI developed them last year un. So of course, Raito decided to use them straight away."

It suddenly hit Sasori. This was the fact that separated the two universes.

Back home, no one had made such a thing. That was probably why Deidara was never captured.

But here…someone made the discovery.

Now, it was a pretty good idea. With the collars, the convicts can't escape; thus, all the people can live a bit safer.

Of course…then…people like Deidara, who weren't technically at fault, would suffer as well.

On top of that, because of the discovery, Akasuna wasn't able to meet up with the Deidara of this universe. Without meeting him, Deidara didn't have the opportunity to get rid of the worst thing in the world: Raito.

By not being able to get rid of his father, Deidara ran out of time, and was captured. Because of the obsession that he had had in this case, Akasuna was the one that put the collar around Deidara's neck, cutting of the magical ability.

All of this made sense…but there was still one thing that Sasori didn't understand.

If, in this universe, Deidara and Akasuna weren't together, then how had Deidara reclaimed his emotions? The event that led to that fact was when Sasori had almost been killed by Orochimaru. If Sasori had never actually realized what had happened to Deidara then he would've never wanted to go against the IFBI. He would've done anything to capture the Arms Dealer.

Thus, Akasuna did so. And that led to the circumstance that Deidara was in now.

"Oi, you ok _Scipio_?" Sasori blinked and looked at the blonde. Deidara had an expectant look on his face, as if wondering what the hell Sasori were thinking about. Sasori sighed. Deidara had said Scipio in such an obvious way…he knew that Sasori was lying. Of course, it seemed as if he was just going to let him do what he wanted. "I'm fine Deidara. Just thinking of whether or not these collars were such a good idea."

"The IFBI sure seems to think so. Once Raito saw that they would work, he gave them out to any agent of the IFBI. They were ordered to use them on any supernatural criminal they found. Of course Raito made it seem as if it was for security reasons though. As if Raito would let anyone know his true intentions?" explained the blonde. Sasori nodded, "Yes…that does sound like something Raito would do…" "It's exactly something he would do…Sasori." Sasori's eyes widened and he looked into the blonde's blue eyes, "W-what?" he asked.

With a smirk, Deidara said, "I knew it. You're from an alternate reality aren't you un?" Sasori sighed. He expected Deidara to realize…so why was he so shocked? "Yes. That's exactly right. How'd you find out? Just curios, I already knew you would." He told. Deidara hummed and said, "Well, I had my suspicions just from your appearance, though it was really the fact that you call me _Dei_. That on top of the fact that you seem so comfortable with me. Then there was the way you spoke about Raito. As if you knew exactly how extremely heartless he can be un. It made sense to think that you were from another universe un."

Sasori nodded. Everything Deidara had just said made perfect sense. Leave it to the blonde to think that way. "Well, Sasori, I guess we'll just have to keep calling you Scipio un. But still…how different is that universe, for you to be so friendly with me? The Akasuna I know is the biggest asshole…" Sasori sighed, "Well, it's very different in some ways. No collars, Raito's dead, and the IFBI is under different command. Don't know who the man is, nor do I care, but he does have a fair sense of justice so I see no threat from him."

Deidara seemed to think, "Sounds great…and what about the two of us?" Sasori smirked, "I'll let you figure that out yourself." He said as he walked off…

(A/n) And done. Finally finished this chap…off to the next update!

Dei: Bored?

Kinda. R&R! Flames to be used to make edible food!


End file.
